serialdatingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Zodiac Dates
List of Dates with Ted Zodiac in Serial Dating Intro Intro Introduction - 1 MESSAGE FROM MOM “Hi honey...How are you? Just checking in to see how you’re doing. Have you been going out much? Meeting anyone new?” You know, marriage is a priority for our family. And It’s important that you do what’s right for everyone. Anyway, hope you have a good day. I’ll check in with you later.” ME V.O: Yeah, yeah….Remind me some more. ''' '''MESSAGES: “You have 2 new matches” Recording V.O: Surprised Oh #2 Ted Zodiac I am a MALE looking for a FEMALE Occupation: Politician Likes: Going on long walks at lake Berryessa. Hunting. Being in the wilderness. Writing cryptograms. Dislikes: Promoting violence. ''' '''What do you look for in a partner? Someone who enjoys hiking and solving puzzles. ''' '''James Dahmer I am a MALE looking for a FEMALE Occupation: Chocolate Maker Likes: Hanging out in cemeteries. Travelling with friends. ' '''Dislikes: Being lied to. ' '''What do you look for in a partner? Someone who enjoys being active. They would also enjoy going out to eat and trying exotic food. IM: *Both guys will message you* James: Hey! I matched 80% with you on the test. Want to meet up sometime? Me to James: Hey! Not right now. I’m pretty busy. _____________________________ Ted: Hey! I see we’re a 95% match. It’s cool that you like the outdoors. Would you like to meet? Me: Yeah let’s meet! ''' '''Ted: Cool! How about the park? Me: Sure! Tomorrow at 5pm? Ted: Sounds good. :) V.O: Nice! I can’t wait. Date 1: Coffee Dialogue Me: Hi! Nice to meet you. ''' '''Him: Nice to meet you as well. You look beautiful. Me: Thank you! This place looks nice. Have you been before? Him: Yeah, I live right above here and come here almost every morning. Are you from Vallejo? Me: Yeah! I live about 10 minutes away from here. I’ve been in Vallejo for the past 5 years for work. ''' '''Him: Oh? What do you do for work? Me: I'm a Journalist=Him: You must be busy with everything going on around here lately, huh?|-|Me: I'm a Detective=Him:"Insert whatever he says when you say 'I'm a Detective'. Me: Yeah, it’s crazy. This used to feel like such a safe place...not lately though. ' '''Him: You’re doing your part on helping keep this place safe by making people aware of what’s happening. ' 'Me: Thanks, I do what I can. People have a right to know what’s happening in their city, especially when there’s a serial killer on the loose. ' '''Him: Right. Me: What do you do? Him: I’m a freelance writer. I write short stories. Before that I did all sorts of miscellaneous writing. I wrote for textbook companies and a movie theater. ''' '''Me: Nice! Can I read some of your work sometime? Him: Yeah, sure. Can I get your number? Me: Yeah, let me write it down for you….I need to get going. It was nice chatting with you! Him: Likewise. I hope to see you again soon. Reflection He’s an interesting guy. I like that he’s a writer. I wonder what kind of stories he writes about? I’ll have to ask him next time I see him. How long should I wait to reach out to him? I’m not good with these kind of things... *Text from other guy* James: “Hey!...Just checking in. How are you?” V.O: Ugh this guy… ME: “Hey! I’m good. How are you?” V.O: This guy won’t take the hint. Date 2: ?? ''' '''Me: Hey again! How are you doing today? Him: Better now! How about you? Me: I’m good...Just got off work. ''' '''Him: Where do you work? Me: I’m a photographer at my own business! OR I’m a ranger at the park! Him: Ranger: That’s so cool! So you must do a lot of exploring outside, right? Me Ranger: Yeah, I guess so. I spend a lot of time maintaining trails. I know them like the back of my hand. And you’re a photographer, right? Him Ranger: Maybe you can show me your favorite spot sometime. Yeah, I am! Me Ranger: Sure! I’d love to show you. ''' '''Him: Photographer: Nice! I didn’t know you had your own business. You’re a photographer too, right? We should compare notes sometime. Me Photographer: Yeah! I’d love to see some of your work. Maybe next time we hang out? Him Photographer: Of course. Me: Can I also meet your dog next time? Him: Yeah, I’m sure he’d love to meet you. ''' '''Me: Looking forward to it. Reflection I can’t believe how much we have in common! I can’t wait to go on a hike with him and his dog. I’m even more excited to see him now than after our first date! James: Hi! Listen..I know you’re seeing Robert. Don’t ask how I know. But I’ve heard some weird things about him. I wanted to give you a heads up. V.O: Who does this guy think he is?! Desperate much? Me: Okay...That’s a little weird that you know that. What’s weird about him? James: I’ve heard from some friends that he’s kinda creepy...He has an ex that no one knows what happened to...Ask him about it when you see him next. Me: Really? So because he has an ex that moved away that makes him sketchy? Give me a break. James: I’m just looking out for you.. Me: Whatever. Date 3: Berryessa Lake Picnic Him: Hey! I’ve missed you! Me: Hey! Yeah, it’s good to see you again. Why are you so dirty? Him: I was out in the backyard digging a hole… Me:...A hole? What for?! Him: Unfortunately, my dog passed away...It was sudden and unexpected. Me: I’m so sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to meeting him.. Him: Me too. I hope you don’t mind while I shower quick. Me: Not at all! SHOWER TIME Me: *SEE’S SOME PHOTOGRAPHS SCATTERED ON A TABLE* CHOOSE TO SNOOP OR NOT SNOOP? WHICHEVER THE PERSON CHOOSES, THEY SNOOP ANYWAY. *SEES WOMAN IN PHOTO SMILING* V.O: I wonder who that woman is? *HE COMES BACK FROM THE SHOWER* Me: Oh, hey! Didn’t know you’d be back to soon. *still holding photo* Your work is...very nice. Who is this woman in the photo? Him: Oh...that’s an old friend of mine...we used to date. We don’t talk much anymore. Me: Oh? What happened? Him: She had to move away for work. ' '*I’ll remember that* Me: That’s understandable...I don’t talk to any of my exes either. Him: Yeah...I don’t like to talk about it much. ''' '''Me: I understand. Him: Want to watch a movie? ''' '''Me: Sure! *fades to black* *Comes back* Him: Would you want to go camping with me this weekend? Me: Sure! That sounds great. Did you have somewhere in mind? Him: There’s this place a couple hours out that I like to go to. Me: *Uneasily* Okay! Yeah, let’s do it. I’m going to head home now, it’s getting late. See you this weekend. Reflection He’s….cool. It’ll be nice to get away with him for the weekend….Tonight was okay. I can’t seem to shake my mind from what James was saying to me yesterday….which is stupid. I’m letting what he said about Robert’s ex get to me too much. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Mom TEXT: “Hey honey. How’s life? Have you been mingling at all? I hope you’ve been getting yourself out there! Love you.” Me:...What do I do? Go with him. OR Don’t go with him. Don’t go with him: Game Over...You’re out of the trust fund and never find love. Go with him: WEEKEND OUTSIDE ON THE STREET: Getting ready to go. ' '''Him: You ready to go? ' '''Me: Yeah! Can’t wait. Hey, what happened to your face? Him: Oh this? This happened when I was cutting stuff in the kitchen. I was careless with the knife haha. LAUGH HERE Me: Ouch! That looks painful. Glad it’s not too bad, though. Him: Yeah. It’s not. Anyway, I haven’t been camping in a long time...since before my ex got sick. Me: Got sick? I thought she moved? Him: Yeah...umm..sorry. I forgot. UHH Me: Oh..umm..okay… laugh...hmm Him: Anyway, let’s go! AT CAMP GROUND: HE LOOKS NORMAL AT FIRST Him: I’m so happy you’re here right now. I love being around you. You make me very happy. Me: Choose You make me really happy too! OR That’s nice, but I think we might be taking things a little fast... 1:Fade to white...romantic music plays. ''' '''2: *HE LOOKS KIND OF ANGRY/FLUSTERED* :HIM: I’m not sure what you mean..? Why do you think it’s too fast? ME: Well, it’s just we’ve only been seeing each other for a little over a month now… Him: I understand… Me: Yeah, I think maybe we should relax things a bit. Him: I can do that… If I’m being perfectly honest, I haven’t been fully truthful with you… Me: What do you mean? Him: Well, my profile said I was a hunter….but I didn’t exactly say what it is that I’m a hunter of… *SCREEN FADES TO RED AND SAYS YOU ARE DEAD. OMINOUS MUSIC IS PLAYING* Score will appear next to “You are dead”